


Three Lives

by whitchry9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Feels, Gen, Triptych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life can be divided into sections depending on his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Lives

One.

 

His name is Bucky, and his job is to protect Steve.

 

He prowls the back alleys of Brooklyn looking for a bloody blond boy who always needs to be rescued and denies that he does.

 

He goes off to war to fight and his only relief is that his friend will be safe.

 

But when he wakes up as a prisoner of war, expecting to be tortured and asked again and again, and only repeating his name and service number, he finds the friend there in the middle of danger. Different. Bigger.

Stronger.

 

Steve is different, but so is he, and he has to remind himself that he doesn't need as much protecting anymore.

Except he does, because he will always be that punk kid who got into fights he couldn't handle in Brooklyn back alleys.

That's his job anyway. To protect Steve.

 

His last thought, when falling, is that there will be no one to take care of him anymore.

 

* * *

 

Two.

 

He doesn't have a name anymore. He is not a person.

 

He is a weapon, hollowed out, waiting to be filled with orders and language that is familiar on his tongue, but he does not remember learning.

 

He does not remember much these days. Only the cold, and the pain, and the faint idea that he might have once been someone with a name.

 

But that thought disappears when he is handed a gun and pointed towards a target and there is nothing but the mission.

 

* * *

 

Three.

 

He's not sure what his name is anymore. He knows he has one, but it doesn't seem right, in his mind or his mouth.

 

They ask him what he wants to be called, and he thinks that maybe...

James.

 

He could be James.

 

He thinks he remembers a time where he was called James, before he had a different name, before he had his names taken away, but he knows he is no longer that person.

 

He is a person though. He knows that.

He knows that he protects Steve. He knows how to do that. He has always known how to do that.

 

And for now, that's enough.

 


End file.
